Episode 33a VS75: Traditions
by Voyager Season 7.5
Summary: A new planet, a new life, new traditions. Seven comes to terms with Christmas


VIRTUAL SEASON 7.5 episode 32c Traditions

by Julie

_Author's notes: This story takes place near the end of the "Reconstruction Blues" period. The correct pronunciation of Pojza is "Poy-zha." Thank you to my co-writers at Voyager Virtual Season 7.5 for another year of great enjoyment! And thank you to Christina and Janet for their beta assistance on this story._

* * *

Traditions: A Reconstruction Blues Interlude

New Pojza-Year 2, Day 238. Earth-Dec 24, 2380. Galactic Stardate-57985.4.

On New Pojza, in the Delta Quadrant:

The woods were quiet as Annika followed the path that led away from one of New Pojza's shires-the small villages originally settled by the Pojzan refugees. Most of the Pojzan still maintained sleeping rooms underground in the rocky bluff adjacent to the shire, even though the threat of radiation from the nearby nebula had been eliminated with the installation of the planetary radiation shield several months earlier. The newer colonists, most of them former Borg, had settled among the Pojzan, building houses next to the shire, or in the wooded area just beyond as Axum and she had done. The walk home was short, no more than three or four minutes, but Annika enjoyed the brief solitude, perhaps because it was so brief.

Her life was busy and productive, which suited her. She was needed here, as was everyone. There were many responsibilities on a new colony planet, and she worked with a team of engineers, both Pojzan and former Borg colonists. She had helped design the radiation shield, and was involved in a dozen more engineering projects in progress. Yet that was not her only role here. She was also a teacher.

It had been Selea, her Betazoid friend, who had convinced Annika of that unexpected aptitude. Selea had been a teacher and child psychologist before her assimilation. Like many others, on New Pojza she had elected to return to her former profession, willingly relegating the disciplines of hard science and engineering to those who had followed that calling even before being forced into it by the Borg. And to those, like Annika, who had been assimilated too young to know any other way.

But Selea had also insisted Annika reach into herself to discover the untapped talents and strengths of her human heritage. Annika had connected with some of the children here who'd been so lost after being freed from the Collective, able to draw from her own experience, and from her time with Icheb, Mezoti and the twins. She had tutored the children on _Voyager_ seeing it as no more than another duty Captain Janeway had assigned to her. But Selea's persistence had led her to the realization that she had a unique ability to relate to children, and to teach them. Even more surprising was the realization that she enjoyed it immensely. Each afternoon she taught them the fundamentals of mathematics and science, while also offering requested guidance and support to those still coming to terms with their newfound individuality.

The thinning of pine trees told Annika that she was approaching her home, and Axum's. The trees on New Pojza were smaller and shorter than the pine talltrees Axum recalled from his home planet, but he had been attracted by their similarity. Upon seeing these woods Annika had recalled fragmented memories of the pine forests of Scandinavia, where she had spent time as a very young child with her parents and aunt. This area had seemed an auspicious place for their new home.

The house they had built together also united their memories of their pre-Borg existence, and, in her case, her life on _Voyager_. The great "gathering" room contained the traditional central circular fireplace of a Drasadi home, with low, curved sofas surrounding it, their soft cushions inviting repose around the fire. The bedroom they shared was furnished in a manner reminiscent of her aunt's home-as well as Annika could recall it-with a wide bed and tall bureau. The kitchen was more functional, based closely on the mess hall of _Voyager, _as it had become with Neelix's "refinements."

As a whole, the design of their house was an eclectic, even chaotic, mix of styles. Despite its lack of harmonious aesthetics, the sight of the wide windows and sloping roof always warmed Annika when the house came into view. She stepped into the clearing and her lips curved into a small smile as she anticipated her quiet, companionable evening with Axum. Then she stopped, her mouth dropping slightly open in surprise at the sight that greeted her.

Half a dozen pine trees grew close around the house, with the largest and fullest one standing in front, separated from the others as if aware of its more noble status. At the moment its entire five meter height was illuminated with hundreds of colored lights-red, green, blue and yellow-their brightness piercing the deep twilight afforded by the clouds obscuring the great nebula that stretched overhead. On the topmost branch was a brilliantly lit white star.

Annika stared at the tree for several moments, transfixed, before she continued forward. Though the windows of the house glowed with warm light, Axum was outside on the akeva-or verandah, as it was called on Earth. He was holding two mugs in his hands. Steam rose from both in white wisps that dispersed into the chilly air.

Annika stepped onto the akeva and lifted one eyebrow, her silent version of "explain"-or, "this had better be good," as Axum had once laughingly put it. The gesture always brought a twitch to Axum's lips, though she did not quite understand the perceived humor.

His lips twitched now as he handed her one of the mugs. She wrapped her hands around it, relishing the warmth. The steam wafted toward her face, and she could smell the unmistakable scents of cinnamon and cloves, and something stronger.

"It is Glogg," Axum said. "A traditional drink in the Scandinavian region of Earth, typically imbibed on this date. I found the recipe in the _Voyager _database. I hope I got it right."

Upon her departure from _Voyager_ Captain Janeway had presented Annika with several items, including a replicator, and a set of datachips containing the entire cultural database of the Federation as well as everything the _Voyager _crew had compiled on the Delta Quadrant during their journey. That had included Neelix's extensive recipe collection. She took an experimental sip of the hot liquid, and her eyes widened. It was quite potent.

"The original recipe contains alcohol, but this version does not, nor does it contain synthehol," Axum said, aware of her inability to tolerate either well. "I approximated the chemical composition and flavor."

"It is...interesting," Annika said, cautiously taking another sip. She decided Axum's approximation must be close, because the drink delivered a "kick," as Lieutenant Paris might have put it. She could not comment on the authenticity of the beverage, since she had been a young child the last time she'd been on Earth, and would not have partaken of an alcoholic beverage. She focused on another subject instead. "The tree is beautiful."

Axum beamed at her compliment, which was why Annika had offered it. The tree _was_ aesthetically pleasing, but not as pleasing as Axum's gratified expression.

"When I realized this was the most important holiday in your home region on Earth, I researched everything I could find out about it." Axum waved his free hand toward the tree. "I wanted to surprise you."

"You succeeded," Annika assured him. She had been aware of the date on Earth, as her sense of time was remarkably accurate. She was also aware of the significance of the date, though that significance was more relevant to some of her former _Voyager_ crewmates than it was to her, especially now that they were back in the Alpha Quadrant.

"It's not just this tree," Axum said, smiling expectantly. "There is more inside."

In Drasadi tradition there were no coverings over the windows of the great room, and Annika looked through the clear glass, noticing for the first time that a fire was blazing in the central fireplace. That was not unusual, but just visible beyond the surrounding sofas stood a pine tree, much smaller than the majestic one outside, its branches thick and unadorned. On the varnished wood floor next to the tree was a pile of brightly colored ribbons and paper, along with some shiny red items she could not immediately identify, though she assumed they were ornaments. She wondered how Axum could have possibly arranged all this without her knowledge-

"That tree we can decorate together," Axum said. "It is traditional to do so on Christmas Eve. I decided on the red ornaments because that is the main color of a Scandinavian Christmas. Appropriate, don't you think?"

Annika started to reply, but her nose wrinkled as a suspicious aroma reached her, overriding the spices in the Glogg and the ever-present scent of pine. "Do I smell something...burning?"

"Oh!" Axum set his cup of Glogg on the railing. "Wait here!"

Annika considered following Axum into the house, but he emerged again less than a minute later with a sheepish look on his face. "That batch is a little well done," he said. "But don't worry, the other three batches turned out perfect."

"Batches?" Annika asked.

"Of almond horn cookies. I haven't gotten to the gingerbread yet. Neelix had quite a number of Christmas recipes. Oh, and I also downloaded a music file called 'Neelix's Christmas Carols, One.' There were several additional files-two through sixteen-but I thought this one might suffice."

Annika watched, bemused, as Axum activated the remote audio controller. She recalled Neelix's enthusiasm for all holidays, and the fact that when he undertook a project, he completed it with exhaustive detail. Apparently Axum was the same. Strains of music drifted from the outside speakers, and she recognized the tune about a one horse open sleigh riding through the snow. She shook her head. "Axum, this is...remarkable. But it wasn't necessary for you to go to all this trouble-

"Of course it was," Axum said. "Now that we've all settled in, we've agreed that it's important to revive some of our native traditions."

He was referring to the now nearly three thousand former drones who had found a home here among the Pojzan. During the first year they had focused primarily on erecting permanent homes and community structures, increasing food production, and assisting new colonists as they arrived in both Pojzan and non-Pojzan ships, often low on supplies and damaged from clashes with renegade Borg ships and other local pirates. In recent months the arrivals had dwindled to a trickle, and life for the colonists had settled into a more normal routine. With that, the former drones from a dozen different worlds had began to follow the example of the Pojzan, reviving cultural customs and traditions they recalled from the days before they had been assimilated. The Borg might have ripped them from their original homes, and in some cases destroyed those homes, as Evrim-one of Axum's fellow Drasadi-had noted, but the Borg couldn't destroy their customs and traditions as long as they remembered.

"Annika." Axum's hand brushed hers. "You helped me perform the rituals of the Drasadi Rite of Autumn Harvest. I wanted to do the same in return, even if you didn't ask me to share this with you."

Annika sensed the slightest rebuke in Axum's tone. She stiffened. "I wish to share _all_ my life with you, Axum. We are planning Prixin together, are we not?"

"Yes. I do look forward to celebrating Prixin with you, Annika, and with most of the shire." His lips quirked. "Thanks to you and the Talaxians it will probably become the first fully shared holiday on New Pojza."

That was Annika's desire. The dozen or so Talaxians now residing in the First Shire had celebrated the Prixin holiday the previous year in abbreviated fashion, and many of the Pojzan, who venerated family and enjoyed celebrations with the same ardor as Talaxians, had asked to join the Prixin celebration that would begin in another two weeks. It seemed appropriate, since that holiday had become symbolic to her of disparate people joining together in the Delta Quadrant and forging common bonds.

"I also know Prixin became a tradition on _Voyager_," Axum said. "But it is a Talaxian holiday, not an Earth holiday."

Annika frowned. "I understand your desire to recapture traditions, Axum, but I do not remember Earth as you do Drasada."

Axum nodded, his blue eyes sympathetic. "I know you were very young when you were assimilated, but your culture-the culture of your parents and your ancestors-it is part of what makes you _you._ What makes Annika Hansen a unique individual. It may have been buried for a time by the Borg, but they couldn't take away your birthright, or those first years and all your parents instilled in you."

"I had not considered it in that light," Annika admitted. She was aware that early childhood was the most impressionable period of development and socialization. She didn't doubt that parts of her personality-like the uncommon stubbornness Axum sometimes accused her of-had come from her parents, even if she could barely remember them. She did value her few childhood memories, but though she had tried with limited success to overcome the Borg desire for perfection in all endeavors, the incompleteness of her conscious recall was often a source of frustration. But for Axum, she would try.

"I do remember some things," she said. She looked at the tree Axum had decorated, and saw a tree in a cozy wood-paneled room that had seemed to her young eyes immense in size, though it had certainly been much smaller than this one now in front of her. "I remember a tree with twinkling lights, but I do not know if it was at my parent's home or at my aunt's. I also remember gathering pine cones with my father-" For a moment she could hear the sound of her father's booming laugh echoing in the forest stillness as she stomped in the snow, trying to match the deep prints made by his booted feet with her own much smaller snow boots.

Another image came to her, one she'd seen before, of her mother bending over her, golden hair shining, and blue eyes soft with emotion as she stroked her daughter's brow. "I remember my mother singing a Christmas carol to me. It was called 'Silent Night'..."

Axum immediately picked up the audio remote and activated the viewscreen. He scrolled through the titles until he found the right one. A moment later the music changed, and a female voice began to sing in a clear soprano, "Silent night, holy night..."

They listened for several minutes. Like much of her childhood Annika had so far recalled, this small bit of her memory had resurfaced on _Voyager_, during a Christmas Eve gathering Tom Paris had arranged in a simulated mountain lodge on the holodeck.

"Christmas must have been celebrated on _Voyager_," Axum said, as if he had read her thoughts. "Most of the crew was human."

"Not all humans celebrate Christmas," Annika replied. "But on _Voyager_, quite a few observed the holiday."

"Did you?"

Axum knew she had held herself apart from the rest of those on _Voyager_ at first, preferring to focus on her duty and disdaining activities that were unproductive. Holiday celebrations had been no exception. She had found them to be frivolous, and a waste of resources. Christmas had been even more incomprehensible to her than most holidays. The history of the holiday was filled with inconsistencies, from the conflicting mix of religious origins in many of the traditions and the later addition of secular icons, to its eventual transformation into a time to gather in social communion and celebrate peaceful accord on Earth regardless of one's devotion to the original religious observance.

"I did not participate immediately," Annika finally said. "The second year I was on Voyager Naomi Wildman insisted that I assist her and Neelix in decorating the mess hall."

"So you've been holding out on me!" Axum accused, though he was smiling. "You do know how to 'trim' a tree."

"I only observed that process," Annika said. She had also suggested using half the available ornaments and placing them exactly two point six centimeters apart from each other in all directions to achieve optimal balance and symmetry, but Neelix had scoffed at that suggestion, allowing Naomi to place all the ornaments in spots of her own choosing. Once the heaping globs of tinsel were tossed on, the finished tree had looked lopsided and garish. Yet there had been something appealing about it, and in Naomi's proud smile at her handiwork. "That Christmas I joined in watching Naomi open her gifts from everyone, and eventually I began attending some of the holiday functions organized by Neelix and others. Naomi's enthusiasm and the enjoyment the crew found in such rituals did allow me to see that there were...emotionally satisfying aspects to such traditional celebrations."

"Why am I not surprised you learned that message from a child?" Axum asked gently.

"I have found that children teach as often as they learn," Annika said. Naomi had taught her much, as had Icheb and the other children on _Voyager_. She looked inadvertently up at the sky, though there was nothing to see but clouds.

"On Earth right now it is Christmas Eve," Axum said, seeming to read her thoughts again. "I suppose many of your friends from _Voyager_ are celebrating there."

"On some parts of Earth it is Christmas Day," Annika corrected him. "And not everyone from _Voyager_ presently resides on Earth."

Axum shrugged, and smiled. "Close enough, considering."

Considering their distance from the Alpha Quadrant, Annika thought. Five months ago she had received a message from Harry Kim. The Enterprise had been on a long range mission, and Harry had found a way to access the datastream for a brief time. Thus she had learned of _Voyager's_ safe return to Earth, which had pleased her, though she'd expected that the determination of the crew would eventually lead to that result. She had learned of the attendant honors and parades, as well as Captain Janeway's hearing and acquittal. In some ways she was gratified that the captain had subsequently taken a teaching position, for it gave her a sense of commonality with her former mentor, even though she believed Kathryn Janeway was most suited to commanding a starship. She was also gratified that the captain had finally acknowledged her feelings for Commander Chakotay-ex-Commander, that is, since Chakotay had left Starfleet to pursue his doctorate, as Tuvok had left to reunite with his family on Vulcan. Neither development had surprised her.

Harry had also informed her that construction was beginning on a second ship to be called _Voyager_, and that Lieutenant Commander Torres continued to pursue a working transwarp coil at Utopia Planitia, where she had relocated with Lieutenant Paris and their daughter. Given B'Elanna Torres's remarkable tenacity, Annika was certain she would succeed sooner or later. At that point, the distances between the Delta Quadrant and the Alpha Quadrant would become relative.

"Naomi may be decorating a tree right now," Axum mused.

"Perhaps so," Annika said, though Naomi would not be with her parents. According to Harry, Sam Wildman and her husband had gone on a yearlong mission to the Gamma Quadrant, while Naomi had remained at Starfleet Academy. Naomi would likely be with Icheb, probably at the Paris home, which was also Icheb's home now.

"You miss them sometimes." It was a statement rather than a question, and Axum's expression was empathetic. "If the transwarp project is successful you may see them again in the not very distant future."

"I will be gratified if that occurs," Annika said. Her Glogg had gone cold, and she placed her cup on the railing, then crossed her arms tightly and suppressed a shiver. The air was getting colder. "In the meantime, I am content here."

Axum immediately wrapped his arms around her. "Perhaps we should go in," he suggested.

Annika snuggled against Axum. Though it was a less efficient method of heat conduction than adding layers of clothing or retreating indoors and setting the thermostat to a suitable temperature, it was infinitely more pleasurable. "Let's stay out here a few more minutes," she murmured, as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I am warm now, and still content."

Axum chuckled softly, and Annika raised her head. She pressed her lips briefly against his, silencing his mirth. "If I have not yet said thank you for doing this-"

"You just did."

Annika smiled, and brushed a small bit of lint of his dark jacket. Another speck appeared near the same spot, and she realized it wasn't lint. She raised her head and stared up at the sky. Scattered white flakes of snow fell from the near total darkness of the cloud cover, floating softly and silently to the ground. Though they had experienced icy rains here last winter this was the first time for snow.

"Snow," Axum said with astonishment as he held out his hand and watched several flakes land lightly on his palm. Then he looked at her mischievously. "It is an important element of a traditional Christmas, is it not?"

Annika scoffed at Axum's insinuation that he had manufactured a natural occurrence. It was a mere coincidence that snow was falling in conjunction with the current date on Earth, particularly since New Pojza orbited its sun in only three hundred and twelve days. Next year on the Earth date of December 24 it would already be early spring here. Yet Annika couldn't help a small sense of wonder at the sight.

Momentarily enthralled, they watched the snow falling on the ground, and clinging to the branches of the pines. They both became aware at the same time of the two figures walking out of the woods. Annika recognized Selea immediately, and as they moved closer, the smaller, slighter figure walking next to her. Talya, one of the children they taught.

"Selea," Axum greeted the dark-haired woman. "It's a little cold to be walking out here tonight."

Selea shrugged. "I grew up in the mountains. I'm used to cold and snow."

Talya's eyes had been on the falling snow, her expression as awed as Axum's, until she noticed the decorated pine tree.

"A Christmas tree," Selea said, her gaze on the tree also. "I remember seeing those in San Francisco. I always thought it was a lovely tradition. Talya, Christmas is an Earth holiday. That's where Annika comes from, in the Alpha Quadrant."

"Is it like Prixin?" Talya asked.

"It is similar in that family and community are integral to the celebration," Selea said.

"And the music is part of the celebration also?"

A low rendition of "Silver Bells" spilled out from the speakers. "Yes," Annika answered and her eyes met Talya's. The girl quickly averted her gaze, staring at the ground, her heavy auburn hair falling over her face.

"What has happened?" Annika asked, seeing Talya's sudden consternation, and curious to know why Selea had come here tonight when her home was on the other side of the shire.

"Talya got into a fight with Dustan and Zirel," Selea said. "They were teasing her."

Talya was one of the brightest children in the First Shire, but she could also be quick-tempered. Like Dustan and Zirel, she was nearing puberty. Annika had learned from her association with Naomi that that phase of development was rife with insecurities, in Talya's case exacerbated by her struggle to adapt to her individuality after being assimilated as a toddler.

"Physical altercations are not the way to settle disagreements," Annika told Talya.

Talya's green eyes flashed. "They called me 'stupid.' I am not stupid!"

"Certainly not," Annika agreed. "To come to such an insupportable conclusion indicates that their intelligence is vastly inferior to yours. Knowledge of your superiority should negate any need or desire to fight with those less worthy than you."

Talya looked thoughtful at that, and Axum said, "I don't know about Zirel, since he is Norcadian, but Dustan is Drasadi, and when a Drasadi boy calls a girl 'stupid,' it's a certain sign that he likes her."

"It is?" Talya asked. Then she snorted. "That's a silly way to show it."

"Children are inherently irrational," Annika said. "Particularly boys."

Axum gave her a sideways look as Selea chuckled. Annika had no factual foundation for that statement, but she had learned that such provocative statements often elicited an enjoyably spirited debate with her mate.

"After the altercation, I suggested Talya might want to visit and spend the night, to put some distance between her and the boys. But I don't want to interrupt your celebration-"

"Nonsense," Axum said to Selea. "Talya is welcome to stay and celebrate with us." He smiled at the girl. "We still have to decorate the tree inside, and bake more cookies."

"I don't know anything about decorating a tree," Talya said, though she looked eager to learn.

"I'm just learning myself," Axum assured her. "It's an old holiday on Earth, but for our family it's a new tradition. And you can be part of it."

Talya's face lit up. "I can?"

"Of course. Why don't we go in and get started right now. You can help me put in the next batch of cookies."

Talya practically ran up the akeva steps as Axum's eyes met Annika's. He leaned over and brushed his lips across hers. "We'll be inside, starting Christmas. See you in a minute."

"Merry Christmas to you, Axum," Selea said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Axum grinned. "And to you, Selea."

"I think Talya is almost ready to be part of a family," Selea said as she watched Axum disappear into the house with Talya.

"Perhaps," Annika said. She had not missed Talya's delight at Axum's invitation to join in the holiday celebration. Most of the children rescued from the Borg had originally been housed together to alleviate the sense of isolation that was often overwhelming after being severed from the Collective. As they'd regained their sense of individuality, some had bonded with adults in the shire and had been adopted into more traditional family units. Not all of the children wished for this outcome, since they still drew support from each other, but many did with time.

"Talya has only been here six months," she added. Six months after she'd been severed from the Collective, Annika had still been confused and uncomfortable with her individuality. She could not even think of herself as simply Seven, but clung to her identity as Seven of Nine Tertiary Adjunct to Unimatrix One.

"Everyone adjusts at a different pace," Selea said. "She has begun to celebrate her independence, and to form strong bonds with adults."

"She has formed one with you," Annika said.

Selea nodded. "She has. She feels close to you as well. And she likes Axum. No doubt Talya would be a challenge. She is intelligent and resourceful, but she is also obstinate and certain that she is always right. She reminds me of someone."

Annika saw the shrewd look in Selea's eyes. "Perhaps it is Axum."

Selea laughed. "It's not Axum. Anyway, it was just a thought. I have to go. Evrim is expecting me, and I'm already late." She grinned at Annika's raised eyebrow. "I know, three nights in one week. It could be getting serious. No classes tomorrow, so I'll see you the next day. Oh, and Merry Christmas."

Selea was moving away as she spoke, and Annika barely had time to wave to her before the Betazoid disappeared into the trees. Annika looked back at the open door. Inside it looked warm and inviting, and over the low music she could hear Talya's burst of laughter coming from the kitchen. She wondered what Axum would think of Selea's not very subtle suggestion. Though they had discussed having a baby should her fertility be restored, they had not yet considered adopting a child here, to raise and parent as their own.

Perhaps they had simply been waiting for the right child to join their family. That was an intriguing thought, and one worthy of further consideration. She suspected Axum would agree. She would bring the subject up after they had settled Talya into the second bedroom for the night.

Smiling, Annika started to enter the house. Then she stopped and looked up at the sky. The snow continued to fall in the same slow pattern, and if one was imaginative one could perceive the snowflakes as falling stars. She was not imaginative. It was simply snow, and beyond that the glowing gases of the nebula. Much further, through thousands of light years of Delta Quadrant space, beyond the galactic center, and past thousands of more light years of Alpha Quadrant space, was the Federation, where those from _Voyager_ now resided.

It was Christmas on Earth, and to those who had dispersed from there to other parts of the galaxy. Though she wasn't imaginative, she could deduce most likely scenarios, and Annika considered them now.

Kathryn Janeway was with Chakotay, probably sitting together in front of a fire at their apartment in San Francisco, drinking hot coffee-the real thing-as carols played in the background, and smiling at each other as they were apt to do. Tuvok was on Vulcan, not celebrating the Earth holiday but no doubt mindful of it after his long association with humans, celebrating instead each day with the family he had been separated from for eight years.

Harry Kim was on the _Enterprise_, perhaps at a crew party, one similar to those that had transpired on _Voyager, _enjoying laughter and music with his new crewmates while thinking fondly of his old ones_._

Neelix and Sarexa, though not native of Earth, would have adopted the customs of their new home, as Neelix readily adopted the customs of all those he called friends. Their doors were open, as they happily entertained those who came to view the most ostentatiously decorated home in New Orleans.

Meanwhile, the doctor-or Mark Lewis, as he now called himself-was bickering good-naturedly with his creator, Lewis Zimmerman, over any aspect of the holiday that might come up for discussion, with Reg Barclay and Lewis's protégé Haley mediating, sometimes exasperated but all putting up with each other willingly nonetheless.

As for Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres, they were sharing in their young daughter's delight at the bright lights and decorations, helping her place ornaments on the tree, introducing her to their traditions. Sharing the moment were Tom's parents, and Icheb, abandoned by his birth parents but now surrounded and welcomed by his adoptive family. A family defined by its ability to expand and include others in its embrace, like Naomi. That was the best definition of a family she could think of.

Annika smiled, unembarrassed by her musings, or by her next words. "Merry Christmas," she said softly to the sky, and to those she was sure she would see again one day. Then she walked through the door, to her own family.

Inside the house the fire flickered and the warm light enveloped the occupants as they celebrated Christmas in the Delta Quadrant, combining old traditions with new. Outside the lights of the decorated tree illuminated the snow as it drifted down, and the words of a song floated from over the white-covered ground...

_"...Through the years we all will be together, if the fates allow.  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bow,  
and have yourself a merry little Christmas now."_

_Finis._

A message to our readers:

From the Voyager Virtual Season 7.5 team to you and your friends and families-Merry Christmas, Happy Prixin, and may you find joy and togetherness in all the holidays and traditions you celebrate.

Coming Next: Altruistic Motives

Come with us as we meet with other old friends in the Delta Quadrant-and answer that question, 'what happened after Voyager left?'


End file.
